The never honored
by Confused Kitsune
Summary: What if Naruto was chased by a mob into the forest of death? What if he found a shrine for the Outsider? What if the Outsider gave Naruto his mark? gray/strong Naruto, no pairings for now.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto or Dishonored, if I did I wouldn't be writing this.

"Demon or Outsider"- Demon or Outsider talking

"Demon or Outsider"-Demon or Outsider thinking

"Demon or Outsider attack"-Demon or Outsider attack

"Human"-Human talking

"Human"-Human thinking

"Human attack"-Human attack

AN: This is my first story, so I would except flames pointing out errors in my writing. Pairings not decided yet.

Chapter 1

A five year old Naruto was being chased… again. He doesn't know what he did to them, all he knows is that the villagers keep on forming mobs that beat him.

They usually attack him once a month, leave him for dead and move along only for the process to continue a month later. But the problem was the date, it was October 9th. Naruto didn't know it yet but nearly six years previously, the famous nine tailed fox or Kyuubi was sealed into him.

All Naruto knew was that the mobs came around more and hit him more around his birth month. The mobs themselves consisted of civilians and the Overseers. Most of Konoha's civilians didn't know of sealing until the leader of the village died sealing Kyuubi into Naruto. The Overseers are another thing entirely.

After the Fourth Hokage's death and before the Third Hokage's reinstatement, the civilian council decided to take more power for themselves by adjusting the laws without anyone stopping them, after all the Shinobi council was grieving for their dead family members. The result of messing with the rules were the Overseers, Shinobi with extra privileges, hand picked by the civilian council. The division was run by a member of the civilian council. Overseers could only follow orders from the civilian council, they were able to break most laws without consequence.

Back to the story, Naruto was running down an alley way muttering under his breath, "Where do I go now, where should I hide?". As he turned around the corner a kunai hit the wall next to him. _"Crap! Sharp weapons, those really hurt!" _

Deep in a sewer like mindscape our favorite fox whimpers a little.

Back to Naruto.

When Naruto left the alley he saw a gate with a danger sign and barbed wire on top. _"Perfect"_ the blond protagonist thought.

As an Overseer turned the corner he saw the little blond demon disappear into the forest of death. The corrupt chuuin level nin paled a little, he had been in the place during his chuuin exams, it brought back horrible memories. His head went back up with a huge smile under his large flashy mask. The demon was going to learn his lesson, he did just what the civilian council told him to. He turned around and walked back whistling a happy tune. As he was walking next to the alley he remembered that a crowd had tried to help him get the boy. He shrugged, the demon did lead a good chase. As he reached the corner his whistling didn't let him notice the large crowd of fast moving villagers until they hit him.

As Naruto is running he hears a loud ping followed by crunches and scraping metal. A lot like something heavy running over a metal mask. But Naruto doesn't stop to wonder, the villagers could catch up to him any second.

The Outsider is bored. All he had to do in immortality for fun was make everyone kill each other. Now the standard soldier was trained to be an assassin before turning ten. Sure the battles were cool, but, they got old really fast. He needed something that was powerful to begin with and then amp it up. Like what he did with Corvo. **_"I should go out to look for some more entertainment" _**The Outsider decided to go to training area 43 for a walk.

To say Naruto was scared was an extreme understatement. He was beyond terrified, he saw a 6ft. tall tiger kill a beetle twice its size. He tried to get a drink of water but the stream was filled with piranha. Now a an 8ft tall bear is chasing him. _"Running into the forest was a great idea"_ he thought sarcastically. He then trips over a root and down into a tunnel under the tree. The bear stops the chase and runs away for two reasons. The first is because it was to big for the tunnel, the second reason is that the tunnel glowed purple.

Now he was stuck in an under ground tunnel with no way out. He suddenly had an urge to go to a corner of the tunnel where the purple glow was strongest. When he got there he saw a pathway he didn't notice before. He turned around the path until he saw some sort of shrine with a really large bone on it. When he picked up the bone for a closer look he felt an ancient evil force send pressure into the room knocking him down. The source of the power was a pale man in dark clothes. Naruto manages to whisper out "W-who are y-you". **"I am the outsider"**.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Naruto or Dishonored, if I did I wouldn't be writing this.

**"Demon or Outsider"- Demon or Outsider talking**

_**"Demon or Outsider"-Demon or Outsider thinking**_

**"Demon or Outsider attack"-Demon or Outsider attack**

"Human"-Human talking

_"Human"-Human thinking_

"Human attack"-Human attack

AN: Thanks for the views and favorites, 99 views and 4 favorites, it hasn't been 24 hours yet. (If those stats are much I have no idea, I'm new to all of this, but seriously thank you!) Now to the story.

Chapter 2

The Outsider was curious, he felt a strange power on his walk through the dangerous forest. This power was dark and vile, and nearly as strong as his power. It appears he found something entertaining.

He tracked the source of this mysterious power and found a young boy. To be more specific, he found a seal that held the power on this strange boy.

Inside of a certain blonde's mind a fox sneezes… again, **"WHO KEEPS ON TALKING ABOUT ME?" **the fox yelled.

Back to the Outsider, he had followed the boy for a while now. There was no need to hide, only people he allowed could see him, and most of them could only see him at his shrines, one of which were close by.

Now the boy has gotten himself chased by a bear. If his plans for giving the boy his mark doesn't work he could just follow the boy around, he was funny.

Just out of no where the foolish boy takes a turn, he just missed the front entrance into the cave that holds his shrine. Now the boy is going to run right next to the back exit and miss that one. He sat down on a throne that magically appeared as he was moving to sit down. He came up with an idea and smirked.

The bear was not having a good day. First he was hunting and found a rabbit, not to bad right? Wrong it was one of the forest of death's rabbits, they evolved into having lethal claws and poisoned bites. After leaving that fight with more than a single scratch he found a human. On his territory! Now after 20 minutes of chasing the hairless cub he was about to go in for the kill when a branch on the ground went up two inches. He watched the little human trip on the floating branch and fall into the purple tunnel. Well that brat is done for the bear decided and looked for something to eat.

The Outsider smiled when the boy gave in to curiosity and tried to pick up his rune, he almost laughed when the little mortal noticed him and he almost collapsed in laughter when the boy heard his voice. The puny weakling was funny, if plan A failed plan B would work like a charm.

He responded to the boy, **"And who are you?" **"N-n-nar-ut-t-to U-u-zu-m-maki" he stuttered gaining strength back in the end, "a-and I'll be the future Hokage!"

The Outsider asked, **"What are you doing at my shrine?" **"I don't really kn- wait! Shrine!" he yelled back in surprise. The Outsider sighed, no one remembered who he was now a days. **"Never mind, how 'bout we make a deal?" **The Outsider asked, **"My mark and training for entertainment?".**


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Naruto or Dishonored, if I did I wouldn't be writing this.

**"Demon or Outsider"- Demon or Outsider talking**

_**"Demon or Outsider"-Demon or Outsider thinking**_

**"Demon or Outsider attack"-Demon or Outsider attack**

"Human"-Human talking

_"Human"-Human thinking_

"Human attack"-Human attack

**AN: Just to let you readers know that I intend to update chapters on a daily basis, twice on the weekends and that I'm going to make the Outsider's powers use chakra instead of mana. Thanks for reading!**

Chapter 3

Naruto was confused, what did this guy mean by mark, training, and entertainment?

At a secret bunker in rice country a creepy pale man sneezed, he looked around shrugged and went back to see how his test subject- villagers were doing.

Without thinking of something to say Naruto simply blurted out, "What are you talking about?"

The mysterious man known as the Outsider sighed, **"Spend a few hundred years without taking a disciple and everyone forgets who I am" **he muttered. **"Ok let's start over, I am the Outsider, the god of darkness, the devil to some, and all of the other jazz. Got that?" **Naruto nodded. **"And I'm offering you my mark. Let's say my mark is my signature, and I'm signing a contract letting you barrow my powers. Check?" **"Check" **"What I want in return is to watch you in your journeys, in a non-stalker way. Understand?" **"I think so." **"So what do you say?" **"…what's a stalker?". The Outsider sighed, this will take a while.

One explanation later

"Now kid do want my power or not?"

"What powers do you have?" **"Kid, how many times do I have to tel… I forgot to mention what powers I'll give you didn't I?"** Naruto nodded. **"ok then, I usually will give my followers one power to start out with but I will give you three, only if you agree to my conditions. First I will give you Dark vision, this allows you to see through walls, in the dark, automatically identify allies from enemy, hell you can even see their line of sight." **"Like the Hyuuga?" Naruto asked. **"The Hyuuga is along story involving some girls, a chicken, a shovel and a lot of alcohol, but that's for another time. The next power I would give you is rat summons. It does exactly what the name says, it summons rats, rats that could kill an experienced nin in five seconds and devour him in seven.**

Naruto sat there his mouth wide open. **"The last power is Blink, Blink is a teleporting power, if you use it carefully you wont lose any chakra. You can get more powers or upgrade the ones you already with runes. Before you ask that bone you're holding is a rune. You know what, I might as well give Corvo's stuff to." **" Who is Corvo and what is his stuff?" The Outsider sighed again, this is taking a while.

Another explanation later

"And that's the story of Corvo Attano. Kid seriously, I have only been here this long because I am extremely board, but, you are seriously testing my patience. Now seriously do you want the power or not?"

"Sure" **"…That was extremely anticlimactic and a serious waste of time… we didn't even agree yet and you are doing your job excellently, I applaud your talents kid. Now this mark is going to hurt way more than usual because I'm giving you three powers and we aren't in your mindscape, but you shouldn't pass out." **"Wait you didn't say anything about it being painfu-"

Naruto didn't even get to finish his sentence as he passed out from the pain.

"And it appears I was proved wrong… oh well."


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Naruto or Dishonored, if I did I wouldn't be writing this.

**"Demon or Outsider"- Demon or Outsider talking**

_**"Demon or Outsider"-Demon or Outsider thinking**_

**"Demon or Outsider attack"-Demon or Outsider attack**

"Human"-Human talking

_"Human"-Human thinking_

"Human attack"-Human attack

**AN: Hi readers, I am, as you probably know, making the story as I go. So I decided for everyone to let me know if Naruto should know about the Kyuubi before the academy even began, during the graduation like original or he learns it during wave. Let me know by using the comment button below. Thanks for reading!**

**Chapter 4**

Naruto woke up in the cave with the Outsider watching him. "What happened?" Naruto asked. **"You gained my mark, and unfortunately you passed out in the process."** "How long was I out?" **"A few hours, but, boy you have to get out of here, there are nin nearby looking for you, come back in a few days and I will explain the rest to you." **Naruto nodded with a sigh.

The Outsider snapped his finger and a root grabbed Naruto's foot and launched him out of the cave and across the forest of death.

The ANBU files had Naruto found in record time that day, it was kind of hard to miss the screaming, boy in orange flying over the famous forest of death.

Three days later

Naruto was at the gates to the forest of death…in the middle of the night. He wanted to learn about his new powers…but was it worth going. _"It is worth it"_ he thought and moved to go into the forest.

Nearby, in the forest, the Outsider smiled, than vanished in darkness.

One trip through a dangerous forest with evil bunnies later

Naruto rolled down the tunnel and landed painfully on his back.

"Why didn't you take the cave entrance?"

askedthe Outsider "There was a cave entrance?" **"Yep" **the Outsider then heard the sound of a boy smashing his head into a wall repeatedly.

At the Konoha hospital

The Overseer was having a bad day. He walked in front of an angry mob of civilians that didn't notice him. A doctor told him that the wounds were lethal and that he was lucky to be alive, but, he would recover. He had six fractured ribs, a broken arm, minor internal bleeding, major external bleeding, a stretched Achilles tendon, bruises all over and golden splinters in his face from his mask.

The High Overseer himself came to visit him, for three reasons. The first was to tell him that his payment was docked for "appearing unprofessional" but to be honest it was for him acting like a complete idiot.

Secondly, because his mask was destroyed he had to buy another solid gold mask.

And lastly, just to laugh at him.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Naruto or Dishonored, if I did I wouldn't be writing this.

**"Demon or Outsider"- Demon or Outsider talking**

_**"Demon or Outsider"-Demon or Outsider thinking**_

**"****Demon or Outsider attack"-Demon or Outsider attack**

"Human"-Human talking

_"Human"-Human thinking_

"Human attack"-Human attack

**AN: Hello readers, I was wondering if Princess Emily should be in the story, if she is young or old, and if her relationship with Naruto is brother-sister or are they dating, ect. I would also appreciate it if some more people votes for who ever is in the pairing, I didn't get to many reviews for that. The top for that is Anko. The last announcement is the newly named "Unfortunate Overseer"(The guy at the hospital), I plan to add that to the end of each chapter. Thanks for reading!**

**Chapter 5**

**"Now Naruto, did you learn your lesson?" **the Outsider asked in a strangely motherly fashion. "yes" **"and what was it?"** he responded in the creepy tone. "to not knock yourself out by repeatedly knocking your head on a wall."

That explained it.

A moment of awkward silence.

"So… you said something about training me, what will I learn?" The Outsider smiled.

"You will learn how to use, unlock, and power up your powers and how to use Corvo's weapons. That includes his sword, his grenades, his crossbow, and his gun. And you get his clothes when you get older."

"What's a -" **"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH"**

Another explanation later

"KID! DO. YOU. UNDERSTAND!?"

"Yeah, you pull the trigger that makes another part of the gun spark. The spark ignites an explosive that launches a projectile at a target."

"What's a gren-" **"KAMI! DID YOU DO THIS TO ME? WHY DID YOU GIVE ME A CHILD SO ANNOYING!?"**

In heaven

The Goddess of life smirked, **"Foolish Outsider… that's what you get when you cheat at Friday night poker." **she started to laugh evilly.

Yami (The Goddess of chaos) walked in to this scene. She then paled, **_"The last time Kami laughed like this was when she was torturing Death for eating Minato's soul, she was never the same after that."_**

Yami then backed away slowly knocking a bust out the window on her way out. Kami's eyes zeroed in on her next target. **"Hello Yami, why are you leaving so soon? You only just got here."**

With the unfortunate Overseer

The Overseer had just gotten another solid gold mask, those things were very expensive. Even more so when the pay is docked. A lot more if you are buying the mask from a disappointed boss. Because of his brooding he didn't notice the fast moving bust hit him until he was on the ground. He had time for one thought before he fell into dream land.

"There goes my mask and medical insurance."


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Naruto or Dishonored, if I did I wouldn't be writing this.

**"Demon or Outsider"- Demon or Outsider talking**

_**"Demon or Outsider"-Demon or Outsider thinking**_

**"****Demon or Outsider attack"-Demon or Outsider attack**

"Human"-Human talking

_"Human"-Human thinking_

"Human attack"-Human attack

**AN: Hi readers. I forgot to mention in my last post that I don't update on Sundays and Tuesdays, and, I'm adding in a three-year time skip, so that Naruto had some experience with his new powers and so he spent a year in the academy. I'm also adding Naruto's fake personality, where he hides his skill and personality by acting like an idiot. Thanks for reading!**

**Chapter 6 **

Naruto always started his day with a good old fashion bowl of the godly food, Ramen. And he hated it. Not that he had anything against the food, it was just that he was sick of eating ramen all day, he could practically feel the malnourishment. But he was stuck eating ramen, being loud, acting annoying and as much as acting like an idiot as possible.

Although compared to the Outsider's training acting like an idiot was a piece of cake. He shivered a little, that training still brought him bad dreams.

And then he noticed the clock... "OH CRAP, I'M GOING TO BE LATE!" and with that Naruto ran out the door.

One intense free-run through Konoha later

The academy was having a quiet morning, the teacher Iruka wasn't there yet and like any class they sat at their seats wondering why they were up so early. Until Naruto crashed into the window and slid slowly to the ground. It was funny and made them happier that they weren't late.

Iruka decided that just then was the best moment to enter class. He saw Naruto and just sighed. _"The chances of Naruto graduating. Highly unlikely"_ Iruka thought

One extremely boring class later.

It was the student's favorite class of the day. Tai-justu class, where they got to spar with each other. Naruto was conveniently put up against Sasuke... again, surprisingly this was the fifth fight in a row, and no one suspects a thing.

One conveniently matched spar later.

It was time to go home, but for Naruto it was only the begining

With the unfortunate Overseer

The Overseer sighed, he still had his job, but with all of his time without getting payed he lost his apartment. He was now leaving the civilian councel, from where he requested a job. It was catching Tora, the infamous cat. This may be his most unfortunate event yet.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Naruto or Dishonored, if I did I wouldn't be writing this.

**"Demon or Outsider"- Demon or Outsider talking**

**_"Demon or Outsider"-Demon or Outsider thinking_**

**"Demon or Outsider attack"-Demon or Outsider attack**

"Human"-Human talking

_"Human"-Human thinking_

"Human attack"-Human attack

**AN: Sorry for the lack of updates, I had gotten very tired very fast. When I get tired I write poorly, and, I dislike poorly written stories. I would also request that more people send in votes for pairings, so far I have two votes, one for Hinata, and, one for Anko. I plan on only one pairing. Thanks for reading!**

**Chapter 7**

Naruto had really come to hate the end of the day. Right now he was doing the warm up run. Not too bad, right? The run was around the village, a total of seven miles. With 20lb. weights on each limb, 30lb. on the torso. A little more difficult now, right? Let's not forget the Outsider's special touch, a pack of the rabbits from the forest of death.

The Outsider had also put some sort of genjutsu on them so no one else would notice the bunnies. Who knows how the Shinobi would react to find those evil beasts running around Konoha. It would be worse than the Kyuubi attack, heck, it would be worse than every one of the demon lords attacking at once, including the Juubi.

Naruto's next step in his daily punishment, I mean training, is to spar with the Outsider's weepers.

Whenever Naruto sparred with the weepers he was given one kunai, nothing else. He had grown a natural resistance to the plague for some unknown reason, when, the entire Dunwell population never did.

In the dark sewers of a certain blonde's head

Kyuubi sneezed again… waking the demon up from its nap. **"WHO KEEPS ON TALKING ABOUT ME!?"**

Back to the main character

Naruto was currently fighting three weepers, two were male, the third female. The first one, a male, charged him, the other two staying behind watching intently. Instead of just running to meet the victim Naruto went into a fighting style. Naruto's left leg slightly in front of his right leg, his kunai in his right hand. When the weeper lunged he pushed off his right leg and used a little bit of chakra to hold his left foot to the ground.

The weeper grabbed on to air right before his opponent who had spun around him had pierced his spinal cord with the black knife. The weeper was killed instantly.

Naruto looked at his other two opponents, and sweat dropped. The male was staring at him intently while the female was currently doing what most weepers do all the time. She was currently losing her lunch from some point in the far past. _"Where do they get all those fluids?"_ questioned Naruto.

He then threw his kunai at the male, hitting him in the throat. The weeper drowned in his/its life blood.

The female weeper ran at Naruto faster than the other male weeper. He jumped up and axe kicked her in the head, sending rotten brains everywhere.

Now was the last and his favorite part of training, learning the power of the Outsider. He would spend the final hours of training working on two of his abilities. Blink, the common transport jutsu and Dark vision, the only two powers the Outsider gave him.

After his training he would go home and pass out on the bed, only to start the process again the next day.

**With the unfortunate Overseer**

The Overseer was bleeding in multiple places, Tora was running near the forest of death, but, not in it thankfully. Right now she jumped out of his reach and into a clearing that was nearly surrounded by the forest.

The Overseer paled and sped up.

He got into the clearing and paled even more, Tora was standing on a post... in the clearing covered in bunnies, from, you guessed it, the forest of death. What he didn't know was that these were the rabbits that the Outsider upgrated for Naruto's training. Thankfully they were sleeping right now so he could get Tora if he moved very quietly.

When he was half way there the worst thing happened... Tora mewed... and the rabbits woke up.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Naruto or Dishonored, if I did I wouldn't be writing this.

**"Demon or Outsider"- Demon or Outsider talking**

_**"Demon or Outsider"-Demon or Outsider thinking**_

**"Demon or Outsider attack"-Demon or Outsider attack**

"Human"-Human talking

_"Human"-Human thinking_

"Human attack"-Human attack

**AN: Sorry about not updating for a while, I had a trip to Florida and all of that stuff, after that I was just lazy. The pairing so far is Anko -2**

**Hinata -1**

**Anyone else-0**

**Anyway I got a review saying Dishonored was way darker that my story, which is true so I will try to make my story darker, but, I will try to keep some humor in the story, so I am keeping the Unfortunate Overseer inside of the story. I got another review telling me that I should use Emily in the story as a sisterly figure or other. So I'm having a poll for having her in the story at all, I'll show it next update. Thanks for reading!**

**Chapter 8**

Our favorite ten-year old blonde woke up in a bright white room in a straight jacket.

"Is it just me or is something off?" Naruto questioned himself.

He was sitting on a bench; a chain was connecting the jacket to the bench. On the wall farthest away from him was a symbol, it was a root.

"I wonder what that means."

**Meanwhile**

The Outsider smirked, this was the part of the stories that he loved most. Violence and chaos. What Naruto didn't know was the fact that the Outsider set up a little test.

Ok maybe a bit bigger than little… ok an extremely dangerous test, I mean being turned into an emotionless drone might be a little uncomfortable, but, he'll be ok, just walk it off.

Well anyway the Outsider's smirk grew at the original thought of his plan's creation.

**Flash Back**

The Outsider was sitting on a bench in a park filled with small children. He was stroking Tora, who was being surprisingly calm and even …gasp… purring.

It was the perfect villain scenario.

The Outsider said the words that changed Naruto's day forever. **"I am bored"**.

**End Flash Back**

The Outsider than thought back to the actual event that caused Naruto to end up in the current situation.

**Flash Back**

A small clean house was home to council member Danzo. The leader of root, a band of emotionless assassins dressed in black, rubber, work clothes with gas masks.

At the moment he was at his desk reading his scroll. **"Not anymore"** the Outsider whispered. And Danzo fell down any light of awareness was out. The Outsider was standing behind him in the shade smiling evilly.

The four members of root protecting Danzo jumped down to engage the super natural deity that chose to be seen. All of the root members charged the God like being, who chose his first victim an average sized man in his early thirties.

He felt an intense pain on his head as it was smashed back first into the wall four feet behind him. The most unfortunate thing about that was he was still alive and was being picked up. Only to be slammed back down into the ground. For some reason the world turned gray and his teammates that were running to save him seemed to slow to a stop.

Yet this mysterious assassin turned him around at the same slow, evenly paced walk. His vision darkened as his body felt more pain than what was humanly possible. It was as if something was eating him from the inside out. When he looked down at his chest he saw the tail of some kind of eel by his rib cage, slowly burrowing into his abdomen.

The Outsider smiled as he walked calmly to his next victim, a female in her mid twenties. His previous victim had a hag fish in his stomach; the fish would eat and liquefy the man's organs in an effort of self preservation, the man would die a painful death… in the twenty or so minutes it takes for the survival organs to fail.

The woman didn't know what hit her. One second she was running at full speed, the next she was thrown back by a blast of air into the back wall, her spine, shoulder, and hip bone shattered on impact. The mysterious Deity disappeared and reappeared above the female ninja. He then stomped on her abdomen, rupturing the stomach and letting the acids run in her system letting her body kill itself.

The last two guards were clan members kidnapped at birth. One was a male Hyuga, the other was a female Yamanaka.

The Outsider almost laughed at the remaining guards' powers.

Then he possessed the Yamanaka and turned on the Hyuga… by activating his dark eye and closing the Hyuga's Chakra points paralyzing him, and crushed his lungs. He left the body-taker's body to see her literally puking up a lung.

Seeing that his work was finished he left some false evidence behind making Naruto prime suspect. He didn't leave too many bread crumbs for Danzo, he just left, a few blond hairs here and there, maybe a few skin cells, but perhaps the drawing of a nine-tailed fox was a giveaway. **"Finally, I'm done… now what?"** With that the Outsider left.

**End Flash Back**

Back to Naruto

So now our favorite blonde was in a Root camp waiting for interrogation and/or enslavement. Cliffhanger

**With the Unfortunate Overseer**

The Overseer of bad luck ran through the park, eyes locked on to his prey. He had scratches and scabs all over his skin, eyes blood shot, a mild concussion, and a rabbit tooth twice the size of a shark's was sticking out of his leg.

He had a chakra enhanced jump over the play set and landed near his target, leaving one obstacle in his way… a pale man with oily black hair petting his target Tora the cat. "Excuse me sir" the Overseer said "That cat isn't yours, I am going to have to ask you to give the cat to m-" he couldn't finish his sentence as the Outsider launched him into the air.

**"I wonder where he landed?"**

Before the Overseer lost is will to stay awake he saw a dango shop beneath him.


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Naruto or Dishonored, if I did I wouldn't be writing this.

**"Demon or Outsider"- Demon or Outsider talking**

_**"Demon or Outsider"-Demon or Outsider thinking**_

**"Demon or Outsider attack"-Demon or Outsider attack**

"Human"-Human talking

_"Human"-Human thinking_

"Human attack"-Human attack

**AN: I don't have anything to say, the polls didn't change so yeah, here's the story. Thanks for reading!**

**Chapter 9**

Going back to our favorite blonde, he is in a mysterious blindingly white chained ect.

Then suddenly an inky black mist came out into the center of the room forming into the outline of a man. The mist cleared up to show a man with extremely pale skin and oily black hair. **"Naruto, you are now being held captive by Root, a group of illegal ABNU units run by Danzo, inside of one of their many bases. Every member was kidnapped, like you were, and beaten until submission. When he has them under control he will continue the punishments until they lose all emotion. Now Danzo will attempt to do the same thing to you. This is your test. Leave the compound without a single survivor and I will give you a reward."**

As soon as he finished he dissipated into the smoky gas and disappeared. "I have to learn that" Naruto said with a sigh.

He then used original his power and landed 6ft. in front of the bench he was chained to. "But Blink works out for now."

Out of seemingly nowhere a kunai covered in tranquilizer was thrown at him. He caught it twirled in his hand and smirked, "Yeah Blink does work out fine".

When he finished twenty Root operatives jumped out from their hiding places, apparently they learned to gather up after they last messed with Naru… um the Outsider's powers, yeah, so they learned their lesson after fighting against a deity.

**(Warning, intense fighting scene that includes blood and vital organs wait for next bold area for the end of gory scene.)**

The Outsider's mark glowed its mysterious colors, varying from yellow to blue.

A demonic voice echoed its near silent whisper, "Blink", the simple word had the grim effect of a knife scraping on stone.

The blond Uzumaki appeared above his nearest victim and kicked the agent on the forehead literally snapping the neck on impact. He used his victim's head as a springboard jumping backwards and arching his back as if he just started a backward dive with his kunai in his hands in a swiping motion.

"Blink" the dark voce's whisper was heard once more as he disappeared than reappeared… out of the back of his next victim, using his kunai combined with the speed from Blink he carved a hole through his victim and continued his dive into a backward summersault.

Using the momentum from the summersault he jumped backwards above yet another Root agent. He used the agent's neck to slow him down on to the ground, and judo flipped his victim, neck first, launching him to his comrades in the center of the room. Unfortunately the man was dead before he hit the ground; his "comrades" didn't have any time to move because this "boy" had killed three of their men before they could blink. But, they were trained to throw kunai during half of a blink. So they threw the kunai… into the agent being thrown at them.

What they didn't notice was the ticking spiked orb in the dead man's chest… until it exploded in his chest taking out the three men closest to him. The fourteen remaining men started hearing the sound that seemed least possible in this bloody situation… laughter.

The child covered in blood was laughing at the dead with a dark gleam in his eye. "This is beginning to be entertaining."

Emotion began to trickle into the remaining "emotionless" drones. Fear.

The door to the interrogation room closed with a thud, it did nothing to stop the steadily growing pool of blood going under it. Naruto walked on as if nothing happened, although, his clothes were sticky with blood.

Outside of the ex bland white now red room the ten year old looked around the empty, gray concrete hallway. There was a rectangular sign above the room he left; it read "Interrogation" hand painted. Next to it was a similar sign; it was an arrow pointing to the end of the hallway it said "armory".

Not letting good weapons go to waste the boy followed the sign's direction. Going to the end of the hall he saw a vaulted door.

The Root agent guarding the weapons room was beginning to wonder when his replacement was going to get there, he was late already.

He didn't have any time to think as the 2 ton (4000 pounds) door was launched from its hinges and hit the ground with a loud crack. It was standing up, but, it was beginning to fa- SPLAT!-CRASH!-…ll. The Root agent was crushed under the door like an ant under a shoe.

Naruto walked into the armory the first thing he noticed was a shelf of bracers with what looked like a... mini bow and arrow with a trigger mechanism? (Mini crossbow from the Dishonored expansion pack) He picked it up and used what looked like a trigger and pulled it half way. The bolt slid out and stopped. "Interesting." He then restocked on kunai and went on his way.

The Outsider smiled at Naruto. **"Good work my young assassin, now for your rewards, the equipment of my most successful assassin, Corvo Attano. First his mask".** The oily mist appeared and disappeared over his hand and the famous grey skeletal mask appeared. **"Whenever you do my bidding you will wear this mask to keep your identity a secret"**. The mist reappeared and a sword hilt levitated over his palm. **"And perhaps the greatest thing I will ever give you, Corvo's sword".**

**With the Unfortunate Overseer**

The Overseer flew through the roof of the small Dango restaurant and landed stomach first onto a table. A table covered in dango and dango sticks that were left upwards, but, somehow he didn't puncher any vital organ.

What he didn't notice was the fact that the table was occupied by a certain angry, purpled hair Kunoichi who happened to work in interrogation.

"you bled on my dango" Anko whispered "I will kill you in the most painful and slow way possible" she than pulled him over her shoulder and walked out with the knocked our Overseer.


End file.
